


新年

by neversaychai



Category: lbc - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neversaychai/pseuds/neversaychai





	新年

红色丝带缠绕着精细的手腕在白色奶油质地的肌肤上勒出一圈好看的殷红。

 

洪天逸举起林乐杰的手，舔了舔被绑住的地方。

 

“哥，痛吗？”

 

“哥，怎么连话也不愿意说了呢？你现在的样子真好看。“

 

林乐杰不声不响，现在的他连咒骂的力气也没有了。

 

迎接新年到来的最后一天，本应跟泡芙阿德在清迈古城吃吃喝喝的他打开房门却看见洪天逸站在门口，用阴恻恻的眼神看着自己。也不敲门，不知道就这么站了多久。

 

“你怎么来了？“感受都威胁的林乐杰并不想让洪天逸进来，毕竟其他人都还在外面玩，自己只是回酒店小憩。

 

洪天逸不管不顾的挤进房间，顺势关上房门并落了锁。

 

咔哒一声，不只是锁的声响也是林乐杰心里的声响。

 

一瞬间的天旋地转后林乐杰倒在了还没来得及收起的柔软棉被之上。在他之上的是洪天逸火热的身躯。有什么要喷薄而出。林乐杰很是疑惑。

 

没有回答，一直等不到洪天逸的回答。只是猩红着眼望着他。誓要把他盯穿一般。

 

“你喝假酒了吗？“推搡着根本纹丝不动的洪天逸的林乐杰有些慌了神。

 

怎么会被吻上的，他也不是很清楚，只是唇上传来温热的触感，湿润而急切。带着撕咬，甚至逼迫他张开口承受舌尖来回的纠缠。他逃他就追，他吮吸，轻咬，慢舔，被逼急了的林乐杰咬了洪天逸一口，血腥味瞬间蔓延，那人却不退反进，将鲜红渡给始作俑者，让他愧疚甚至不敢反抗。一直到身下人呼吸急促双眼迷离身子也渐渐软作一滩春水。

 

直至此时，林乐杰仍一头雾水，但他推也推不开，逃也逃不走。

 

唇终究是会分开的，舌也终究是会抵上了其他地方的。

 

颈动脉位于脖颈两侧，割破的话不出一分钟便会失血性休克，而那个人正用犬牙咬着，用舌尖舔着，用唇吮吸着。仿佛那里涂着一层美味而绵密的奶油，又仿佛那是一支清凉而爽口的雪糕，只有在那里留下属于自己的标记才肯善罢甘休。

 

“哥如果是娃娃该多好，把哥绑在我身边，没人能看到更没人能触碰到。“

 

“mean！你疯了！“

 

“我是疯了才会放你来清迈，才会听你说什么我们应该保持距离这种鬼话。“

 

T恤被推至胸口，“哥的这里是粉红色的呢。“

 

左边被含住的时候理智上的厌恶逐渐被生理上的敏感替代，随之而来的是无法控制的轻颤，粉色乳晕被舌尖照顾的很好，乳头甚至被牙齿恶劣的拉扯。轻微的刺痛感竟让林乐杰产生了反应，下身微微翘起。羞耻与快感将林乐杰折磨的快要发疯。

 

随着快感而来的是右侧未被照顾到的空虚，洪天逸很是适时的覆手而上，按压旋转。洪天逸太会了，林乐杰根本不是对手。

 

嘴唇逐渐向下吻上由于食量大增又缺乏运动的小肚腩，被粉丝diss的小赘肉竟让洪天逸如此爱不释口，一吸就是一层柔软的脂肪，一捏就是一个好看的形状。到底是谁说男人不似女人般柔软，林乐杰的肚子仿佛是世界上最柔软的存在，令人上瘾又使人沉溺。

 

“啊“林乐杰在肚子被恶作剧般咬了一口的时候吃痛轻哼出了声。声音却比平时更为甜腻，粘稠的好似拒绝又分不清其中含有的些许邀请。

 

被握住弱点的时候林乐杰已经如同一尾溺水的鱼，大口喘着肺部快被压榨光的空气，挣扎着想要坐起。Mean的手仿佛无骨的蛇，紧缠着他，仿佛洞悉他的每一个敏感点。轻拢慢捻让他在快感中沉沦却得不到疏解。

 

“mean...“

 

“求我，就给你。“

 

“mean，求求你，放开我。“抓着仅剩一丝理智的林乐杰不死心的用全身拒绝着。

 

当那根被绑在行李上用来区分和保佑旅程平安的红丝带出现在洪天逸手上之前，林乐杰万万不会想到有朝一日自己会被这样对待。双手被举过头顶，红色丝带绕过手腕打上一个好看但无法被本人解开的结，如同礼物包装上的醒目绸缎。唯一不同的却是林乐杰腕上那根并不是为了被拆开才绑上的。

 

“哥不乖，惩罚你。“

 

此时的的洪天逸如此陌生，带着急切将手指探下那个从未开发过的地方。

 

“哥，里面真热。”

 

没有征兆甚至没有润滑的手指在进入半截的时候被巨大阻力阻挡在外，但洪天逸并没有要停止的意思。林乐杰尽可能的放松，他已经知道箭在弦上，他也知道无法阻止悲剧发生的时候起码不要让自己受伤。

 

第一根手指挤入，异物感强烈，洪天逸没有和男生做的经验，就这么在肠道中胡乱刮动，林乐杰只感到疼，因为疼痛小plan也早已疲软。但他就这么耿着，不愿意叫出声，也不愿意和洪天逸多说一句话。只让泪水默默划过脸颊。这一定不是那个mean啊，mean不会那样对我的啊，林乐杰想。

 

第二根手指强行挤入的时候林乐杰倒抽了一口气，这种刺入骨髓里的寒冷他原以为生在泰国是永远不会了解的。即使只穿一件毛衣和破洞牛仔裤在飘雪的韩国街头都未曾比此刻更冷。mean笑起来傻傻的，眼睛都会笑弯的啊。眼前的这个人根本没有表情，他一定不是mean，不是那个会叫我哥会逗我笑的mean。

 

洪天逸并没有耐心等到林乐杰完全适应便三指合拢硬将林乐杰身后撑出一个堪堪能进的大小。比起疼痛和寒冷，还有数不清的屈辱感吧。下半身已经有些痛的麻木的林乐杰望着天花板，双眼失神。mean啊你去哪里了呢，这里怎么会有一个长得和你如此相像却又这么不同的人呢。

 

当被刺入的时候，更大的疼痛感将林乐杰从神游的彼岸拉回了清迈这个阴暗的房间里。那种从脊椎末端传输上大脑的疼痛，那种由无数痛感神经编织成网的地带带来的疼痛。林乐杰一瞬间以为自己会痛死过去。可惜他没那么幸运，还不如痛死过去呢。他只能看着眼前那个人，不发一语，沉默的耸动着，带着狠劲，似利刃，甚至比利刃更灼心。

 

林乐杰想不明白，为什么是他，为什么会是他。他不愿意喊出声，只让泪静静从眼眶中喷涌而出。就像身下应该也有鲜血涌出一般。

 

“哥，说你永远不会离开我。“

 

似乎有湿润的液体从洪天逸的眼眶滴下，溅落在林乐杰的肩膀。林乐杰早已没有力气去思考究竟这些泪是带着什么情绪流下。

 

“当…当…当…”远处新年的钟声敲响。

 

思绪已陷入混沌中的林乐杰在沉睡前的最后一个想法，这一切都只是一场梦吧。

 


End file.
